


Flowers

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Pre-Relationship, Shipper!Eve, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Lena sends Kara flowers on special occasions, and Eve ships it.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for @TheQueenOfTheLight, who is awesome and amazing and fun! Jess, I really do love doing the HCs with you, and staying up late to chat. I hope your next birthday is as good as this one was! <3

“Kara! Hey, Kara!” Eve stumbled out from behind her desk towards Kara, running as fast as she could in her heels, tripping right as she got to Kara.

“Eve!” She caught her and set her back upright, looking her over. “Is everything okay? Did something happen with James?” She looked over the smaller woman’s head, not seeing any signs of trouble.

“No, but something did happen,” she said eagerly. “Come on, it’s under my desk, I didn’t want it calling too much attention before you got here.”

Kara followed her over to her old desk, waving at James through the glass, shrugging at his questioning look.

“Someone sent you flowers.” She lifted the small vase of blue plumerias and handed them to Kara, clapping happily. “There was no note, but the delivery guy said you’d know who it’s from! I didn’t know you were seeing anyone!”

“I’m,” she shook her head, “I’m not! But, these are plumerias, so, I think I know…” She smiled, touching one of the petals. “That was so nice of her.”

“Her who?” Eve leaned in excitedly. “Come on, Kara, you’re a reporter now! This sounds like a story.”

“It’s nothing,” she shook her head. “Just a new friend, congratulating me on my promotion.”

* * *

 “Kara.” Kara stayed facing Snapper through his rant on her shortcomings, ignoring Eve’s voice whispering at her from around the corner. “Kara!”

Snapper gave them both a look of annoyance before dismissing Kara, shoving her marked up article back at her.

“I want that article fixed, legible and sensible, on my desk by 3pm today, Ponytail. That means no skipping out for your usual extended lunch break!”

“Yes sir.” She turned miserably towards Eve, following her down the hall. “Is this something that can wait, Eve? You heard Snapper. I have to get this,” she looked at the marked paper with a groan, “done by 3.”

“And you’ll be working on it in your office, which is coincidentally where we’re going.”

“I didn’t even realize anyone else knew I had an office.”

“Ms. Grant left me specific instructions to make sure you used it, and that Mr. Carr didn’t try to prevent it. It’s in here.” She swung the door open, letting Kara go in first.

Another small vase sat on the center of the desk, white oxeye daisies mixed together with purple bunches of flox.

“It’s your secret admirer again,” she whispered conspiratorially, breaking Kara’s train of thought. “She is so sweet!”

“She’s not really secret,” Kara laughed. “And, she’s not really an admirer.” She and Eve glanced at the flowers and then back at each other. “Okay, she is an admirer, but not…the way you mean it. She’s just a friend.”

“A good friend.” She put her hands together, watching Kara stare at the flowers.

“The best,” Kara agreed distantly.

“There was a card that came with them this time.” She pointed to the back of the bouquet, Kara pulling it out delicately.

“I know things have been tough recently, but remember to take things one step at a time. I’m here for you always. Lena.” Kara put the card down and covered her face. “She’s so nice, and we were going to go out for lunch together today, and now I’m the worst friend…”

“No, Kara, no! She’ll understand!” She patted Kara’s shoulder. “She already knows things are hard for you, so of course she will.”

“But we’ve had to reschedule or cancel all of our plans for the past two weeks! The only time we get to talk is when we have two seconds for a text, and even that doesn’t happen some days.”

“I have a plan,” Eve said, a devious smile on her face.

“Eve, no, I’m just going to text her,” her shoulders slumped and she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“No, that takes time from your article,” she snatched the phone from Kara’s hand, “so you sit and work on it, and I’ll text her for you.”

“What? But-”

“Cellphones are a distraction, Kara, I’m just doing this to help you.” She sped out of Kara’s office, and Kara watched her go, jaw dropped.

“She just stole my phone.”

* * *

Kara sat behind her desk, retyping the article for the third time when she heard a knock at the door.

“You were right, Eve,” she called out. “My phone would have distracted me, but I really wish you would’ve let me call,” the door opened, and a head peaked in, “Lena!” She jumped from her chair, running to give her a hug, both of them reluctant to let go.

“What are you doing here? I was going to text you to let you know I’m going to miss lunch, but James’ secretary stole my phone, and I had this article to do…” She drooped with disappointment. “I hate that we keep having to cancel our lunch dates.”

“So do I, and apparently,” Lena pulled the door back open, revealing Eve standing behind it with a bag of food, “Ms. Tessmacher agrees. Can Kara have her phone back now, please?” Eve handed over both things, giving Kara a thumbs up behind Lena’s back. “And can I have the other,” Eve handed her the small vase of purple lilacs, “thank you.”

She handed it over to Kara, watching the growing blush with delight.

“You didn’t have to bring me more flowers,” she said shyly.

“Eve told me you were having a bad day.” She lifted Kara’s chin gently, cupping her cheek. “I wanted to do something to cheer you up.”

“Your being here is enough.”

They both ignored the excited yell from behind the door.

* * *

“So, Kara,” Eve walked into Kara’s office, closing the door behind herself, setting one of the two cups of coffee in her hand in front of Kara.

“Eve,” she acknowledged the secretary warily, not wanting to go through another round of interrogation regarding her ‘relationship’ with Lena.

“Today’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I noticed.” She pulled the coffee over, taking a sip. “Do you and your…”

“Boyfriend,” she provided.

“Boyfriend, then, have any plans tonight?”

“We’re probably just going to stay in, maybe cook something together. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I just noticed that you haven’t had any deliveries today, and it’s nearly lunch time. Did you and Lena have a fight?”

“No!” She laid her forehead on her arm, wishing for patience. “Lena and I aren’t a couple, I told you.”

“But you want to be! And even if you’re not, which I still can’t believe, I would’ve thought she’d do something today.”

“Well,” she closed her laptop, wincing at the sound of the screen slamming shut, “she didn’t. Hasn’t. I haven’t heard from her all day.”

“Did you send her anything?” Kara leaned back in her chair and groaned, covering her face with both hands. “You did! What did you send her?”

“A box of chocolates,” she finally said, picking up her phone to shove in her pockets.

“That’s not a face you’d make if it was just chocolates.” She followed Kara out of the office, jogging to keep up. “Did you send her flowers?”

“She didn’t send any back, Eve, does it matter?”

“Flowers, Kara, that’s so sweet? Roses?” Kara grunted, leaning away from Eve’s overly enthusiastic hug at the confirmation. “I can’t believe she didn’t send you anything back!”

“Me either.” She pried Eve off, walking into the elevator. “I’m going to lunch with my sister right now, okay Eve? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

Eve watched the numbers count down, receiving a text from security when Kara was out the door on her way to Noonan’s.

She pulled out her phone, typing in a phone number she’d long since memorized.

“The eagle has left the nest. I repeat, the eagle has left the nest.”

* * *

 “Kara…” Eve walked over to her as she stepped off the elevator, and she barely held in her groan of annoyance. “I know you don’t want to talk about it anymore, but hear me out.” She waited for Kara’s begrudging nod. “There’s a surprise waiting for you in your office.” She pulled Kara by the wrist, not giving her time to think. “I think you’ll enjoy it, but you can’t cheat, okay? I just didn’t want you to be completely surprised when you walked in, and neither did she.”

“‘She’ who? Eve!” She stumbled along in the secretary’s wake, finally catching her balance at the office door.

“Okay, you go in,” she bounced on her heels, “I’m just going to make sure Snapper doesn’t head this way anytime soon.” She walked off, glancing back at Kara excitedly, waving her at the door.

One hand went cautiously around the doorknob, turning it and cracking it open slightly, only to find that the lights were off. She pushed it open farther, reaching her arm in to flip the light switch.

Immediately she was overwhelmed with color, flowers covering every available surface of her office, purple mallow, bellflowers and violets, red and white anemones, beautiful pink and white amaryllis, and red and yellow chrysanthemums. The door shut behind her, and she turned to see Lena, holding a single red rose.

“I know it’s cheesy to do this on Valentine’s Day,” Lena said, twirling the rose in her fingers, “but when I got my gift today, I knew I couldn’t wait any longer. They were delivered while I was out at a breakfast meeting, and then your friend Eve called me to ask what I had planned. When I told her I wanted to do, well, this,” she waved her arms wide, “she told me that you were in here moping,”

“I wasn’t moping,” she objected.

“It sounded like you were moping a little, darling. So she agreed to help me get you out of the office for a little bit. Alex was in on it too, making sure you stayed out long enough for us to finish up. Eve’s been ‘encouraging’ me to ask you out since I came by with the lilac. It’s okay if you say no, but, Kara,” she held out the rose, “would you be my Valentine?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Ps, of course Kara says yes)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism  
> Plumerias- New Beginnings, Oxeye daisies- patience, Phlox- Harmony, Purple Lilacs- first emotions of love, Mallow- Consumed by love, Bellflowers-unwavering love, Violets- love between two women, Anemone- undying love, anticipation, Amaryllis- pride, Red chrysanthemums- I love, Yellow chrysanthemums- Precious one
> 
> (I know they probably mean 'pride' as in 'to be proud of something', and not 'gay pride', but I feel like Lena would use it as both. Also, probably have more flowers than the ones that I named bc she already filled Kara's office up with flowers once. To do it in a romantic sense, she might do something even more extravagant)


End file.
